


Half-life but the survivors are self aware

by electrosad



Category: Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Minor Violence, Sort of? - Freeform, Zombie AU, its a l4d au. funny valve game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrosad/pseuds/electrosad
Summary: Gordon Freeman hates his stupid fucking life.Or not really,but he sure hates having to deal with infected.you dont really have to know anythinf about l4d to read this lol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Half-life but the survivors are self aware

Gordon opened his eyes,realizing he was still leaning against the concrete wall of the safe room. He was having what was, to put it simply, the worst month he could be having. And that was putting it in a positive light.  
To put it simply,all hell had broken loose on Monday morning,three weeks ago,because the zombie apocalypse had started. Or,not technically zombies,if what he'd heard on the radio was true. Infected,since they weren't dead. Yet. Kill all sons of bitches,Gordon! He heard his friends voice in his head whenever he pondered that idea. 

Regardless of how annoying his coworkers were at times,he was very lucky he'd found them after locking himself in one of his work's lab rooms to hide from the outbreak. 

The first one he'd met was Tommy. He was arguably the most sane of his friends, and shot the farthest away from Gordon's head,so that was points in his book. He also had a weird habit of barely ever getting mobbed by the infected.  
Then,there were Bubby and Coomer,who he'd met as a pair,and who were almost scarier than the infected. Two old scientists who were a hell of a lot less fragile than they looked. 

His neck was...so sore. He didn't really have much of a choice of other places to sleep,though. There were houses around,sure, but he'd probably get mauled in the middle of the night. So safe room sleeping it was. He could hear groans off in the distance. It would be hard to sleep with those noises if everyone wasn't so goddamn tired by the time night rolled around. 

The groans outside of the safehouse today sounded different,though. There was gurgling. It almost made gordon think it was a human that wasn't feeling too well because of normal reasons,but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He'd done that before,and it ended up with getting mauled by a witch. He still has scars from it. The only people he could have faith in being alive were his friends. 

Speaking of, they were slowly starting to wake up around them. He had no idea how they slept so well...He missed beds so much. 

"D'you miss anything,Tommy? From your house?" 

He rubbed his eyes. "I miss my- my dog. I miss Sunkist."

Gordon let out an "Oh no." That sounded way more sad then he meant it to.

"It's- It's okay,Mr. Freeman! Sunkist is immortal. He'll wander to me eventually. He always does."

"...How is your dog immortal,Tommy?"

"I made the dog. I made an immortal dog." 

Immortal dogs,zombie apocalypse. Whatever. 

"Gordon! We need to get going!" Coomer piped up,holding out a hand to help him up.

"Nothin' can ruin your good mood,huh?" 

"I've long since lost the ability to have a bad morning." 

"That's. That's good, Dr. Coomer.

Anyways. Does everyone have health packs and soda and whatever?" He peeks out the bars,surveying outside 

"Yes,Gordon. We aren't children." 

Gordon sighs. "Thanks for reminding me,Bubby." 

"Welcome." Gordon could hear the smirk in his voice. Bastard. "Everyone ready to open the door?" 

Coomer replied by smacking the bar off. The metal. Bar.

"Absolutely,Gordon!"

This day was already shaping up to be long.


End file.
